winterbitefandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Goode
"I'm totally against weed, that's why I get some, and burn it." | hair_color = Black | m_diseases = N/A | alignment = Neutral Good | played_by = (scorpion) }} Growing up. Jacob was born in Chicago, Ill. May 30, 1989. He was a very spoiled kid, and loved hanging around people. Jacob had one brother, and two sisters, all being significantly older than himself. Jacob was an A, B student, and loved to build, learn new things, and stand out. Jacob went to a Catholic School, not being surrounded by his own culture, and also being used to 'diversity'. When Jacob was first 9 years old, he started to get into combat, and weapons, which his parents found awfully suspicious, but yet... supported it. Jacob was a soft kid, and very touchy-feely one at that. He loved to be scared, and horror films. You could say he was a weird kid, with alot of mixed personalities. He loved almost everyone he came close with, and would probably take a bullet for them. Jacob especially became close to his brother, Matthew Goode, and his sisters, Kristina, and Jacqueline Goode. Jacob also was very 'nerdy' but could hide it easily. Having an interest in computers, many video game, comic book, and TV show series. Hobbies & interest. Jacob, having access to the internet, and video games, and many other sources, Got interested widely in Martial Arts. When Jacob was first 8, he started to take Tae-kwon-do, this is the class that got him hooked on Martial Arts. After 3 years, Jacob got tired of the art, claiming the style was 'too slow'. Instead, after another 2 years, Jacob got interested in Kung Fu. Specifically, the Mantis style. Jacob Never stopped, and even trained in the art of Hapkido at the age of 20. At the age of 21, Jacob mastered the art of the Mantis, the broadsword, the straight sword, and even the bo-staff; even going to China to study the arts there. (Staying there for 3 years). Jacob had a love for music, which had never died down. Starting at the age of 8, Jacob started to play guitar, playing different types of music, From classic rock, from his favorite theme show tunes. Jacob preformed at Least twice a year, never backing down from his love for music. When Jacob was a child, he loved to design, build, and maintain structures, machines, systems, etc. While Jacob was in his younger years, he spent alot of his time: designing new type of knives, weapons, and things he could have fun with. When Jacob was in College, he Majored in Mechanical Engineering, and eventually got his Mechanical Engineering Degree. And at the age of 22, he got a Mechanical Design Engineer. Getting paid a good salary, Jacob loved his hobbies. Around the age of 14, his older brother, Matthew Goode, got him into shooting. Jacob spent time shooting with close-range weapons, at Medium range. Jacob lacks the ability to fight long range, but has a great advantage fighting hand-to-hand, with any close range, or melee weapons. Years just before 'it' hit. When Jacob was 23, he got engaged, to a girl named Katilina Ademski. Lived in a house along the beach in Chicago. They loved each other very much, and got attached to their house, furniture, and everything they have created memories with. Jacob was madly in love. In 2012, the genementers were passed. Katilina didnt want them to try it, she had a bad 'gut' feeling about it. Jacob thought about it, but never had the time to buy them behind Katilina's back. Alot of his friends tried them... And tried to get Jacob to try them. Jacob could not jeopardize his relationship. Bad news hit Jacob when his Mom dropped the bomb... His parents were moving away, going to India. Jacob would have loved to come with... But Katilina and Jacob could not leave the house they were in. Slowly, as the year went on, Jacob adjusted to the Idea, and continued on with life, and keeping in touch with his parents. He felt great, and continued on, loving his family, and friends Until 'It' hit. 'It' Hits. Jacob was at home, and he heard knocking on the door, he opened it to see, a disfigured creature, growling at him (zombie). The zombie lunged at him, but Jacob dodged it, and kicked it down. Jacob Ran to the upstairs to the bedroom and grabbed the machete under his bed, and told Katilina to stay in the bathroom and lock the door. Jacob ran downstairs and stabbed the monster through the chest, but it kept advancing toward him. He sliced in through the ribs, and stabbed it through to the heart. But the monster continued to walk towards him. Jacob finally swung the machete at the monster's head. Finally putting it down. Jacob dismissed it as someone, really big on drugs, and reported it to the police, until... he saw more, roaming in the streets. He yelled upstairs to Pack your things, and get my gun, we are leaving. The police arrived, and Jacob was gone. Jacob traveled to his brother's house, only to find that his brother had done the same. He went to go check both of his sister's house, and found a note, saying "To Whoever Of The Goode Family find this, We Shall Leave To Canada". Jacob didn't approve, mainly because he had much more family, much more people he cared about, but his brothers and sisters meant more than almost anything to him. Jacob and Katilina drove to Canada, staying in Motels, before they were all soon shut down, Due to contamination, or they were overrun. Jacob finally arrived at his Aunts home, To see the house has been cleared, and another note, in the basement. Saying: "We Had To Keep Moving West,". Jacob and Katilina continued on for days, Met a few new survivors, until they set up camp somewhere, after their car has broken down. At camp, Katilina was asleep, and Jacob was sitting near the fire. Katilina Screamed, and Jacob turned his head, looking at Katilina getting bit by a Bigger, fat zombie. Jacob ran up, and kicked the zombie down, stabbing it in the head. He ran to Katilina, and held her in his arms, until she finally died... Jacob sat there, with Katilina until morning. Katilina awoke, a shadow of her former self. Jacob was ready to go, he closed his eyes and waited for Katilina to rise. The only other camp member ran up, and shot Katilina to the side of the head. Jacob looked up at him, slowly. While his hand twitched on the combat knife. Jacob grabbed the knife, and stabbed the camp member in his lower chest. Jacob then proceeded to bury them, sobbing. Jacob took the rest of his supplies, and started to head west. Jacob Arrived at Greenwood, he arrived at a place called the Riverside Camp a.k.a, the Republic. Now. Jacob was accepted in to the republic, starting a new life, and making new friends. Building a new home, and adjusting to Greenwood. Jacob is still the person he was before all of 'It' happened. Jacob is still that person he was before the apocalypse. Jacob could be found almost everywhere, roaming riverside, the forest, etc. But he likes to spend his time at the Republic, or around the Greenwood station, at the bar, or around the fire. Facts. Despite Jacob's 'nice' personality, he has a short temper. Category:Republic